


Confrontation

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really wasn't the type of get off on being knocked to the ground by some Glee wannabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> A sort little piece as kind of an 'easing in' to the fandom. As for this... it came out of insanity, and love for a certain character's sheer awesomeness. Hopefully, more to come.

Grayson wasn't that sort of bloke. He'd dated girls before. Alright, not many, but still, he liked girls. He really wasn't the type of get off on being knocked to the ground by some Glee wannabe who acted like his little cousin did when she got a sugar high.

(That was a pretty sweet kick though. He was almost tempted to ask him to show him. Almost)

It was bullshit that Glee was good at footie as well. He could handle the kick - he'd gotten lucky that day, 'cause he was busy pissin' himself laughing at the wimp's wailing - but being good at footie? Footie was his sport! Bloody Glee was, of all the soddin' luck, _better than him_.

He hated the wanker. He wasn't the sort of bloke who thought about other blokes, but he couldn't get Glee out of his head. It was... one of those ... discomfort things. It wasn't even that he kept thinking about the soddin' git. He just kept noticing him. Something had to be done.

He eyed him in lunch one day. He sat with Tits - she was alright, always up for a grope sess - and Chicken Dippa - and a more pathetic fuck couldn't be found, apart from the twat Chicken Dippa kept drooling over. His boys behind him, Grayson squared up to the wanker who kept invading his thought

"Oy, Glee!"

He turned, eyebrow raised.

"Footie later. Be there."


End file.
